


Home Is In Your Eyes

by Livenlikelarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livenlikelarrie/pseuds/Livenlikelarrie
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has the perfect life. A stable career, a modest home, and a lovely fiancé named Natasha. It's safe to say that Louis has his whole future planned out to the smallest details. His life is safe, and that's exactly how he likes it. That is, until his fiancé introduces him to her family; her mother, Maria, her father, John, her sister, Bailey, and her brother...Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Home Is In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second fic that I'm working on, and I'm so excited about this one! I haven't seen a fic where one of the boys is the brother of the other boy's fiancé, and I thought it would be a cool concept.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it <3

When Louis Tomlinson was seven years old, he refused to learn how to ride a bicycle. He was worried that he would crash and skin his knee. When he was fifteen years old, he was the only one in his group of friends who didn't swim in the lake by his school. He didn't want to contract some sort of infection from the unfiltered, bacteria-infested water. When he attended university, he chose to study law because he felt it was the safest, most secure job that would keep him financially stable enough to support a family of his own. After two years at the first criminal prosecution firm he was hired into right after graduation, he was promoted to chief prosecutor. He met a woman named Natasha when he was twenty-five. She was a journalist who was assigned to write a story on Louis' case, and she was the first person he had met in the last couple of years who wasn't in their late forties. They flirted for some time before he asked her out to dinner when he won the case. 

Louis had only ever been in two relationships before he met Natasha: he was with a girl named Leah from the ages fifteen to eighteen, and a man named Ryan from ages nineteen to twenty-three. He wasn't a fan of casual dating, he figured there was no point in wasting his time when all he really wanted was to be with the love of his life. Leah broke up with him when she decided to attend a university far away, and Louis was devastated. It took him months to get over her, and when he finally did, he met Ryan. Louis always knew he was more attracted to men than he was to women, and when he met Ryan, they had an immediate connection stronger than what he had with Leah. It wasn't long until they moved in together. For five years, Louis felt as though he could spend the rest of his life with Ryan. At least, that was how he felt until he came home from work one afternoon to find Ryan in their bed with another man. It shattered Louis' fragile heart when he realized that the man he thought was the love of his life hadn't felt the same. Ryan kept the house, forcing a heartbroken Louis to live in a hotel for weeks before he found a house of his own. He spent two years alone in a small, empty house, nearly giving up on love. Louis hadn't planned for a future that didn't include Ryan. Although he still had his career and was financially successful, it wasn't enough for him. He wondered if he would ever find love again. Then, he met Natasha. Sweet, kind, intelligent Natasha who seemed interested in Louis. Although Louis wasn't sure that she was the one for him, he felt as though he needed someone to brighten his life, so he went with the option that he hoped would at least take some of the pain away; he asked Natasha out on a date.

They had been together for nearly three years before Louis proposed to Natasha. It wasn't a spectacular proposal, Louis preferred to stick to the classic "take her to a restaurant and hide the ring in the dessert" approach. Natasha said yes, of course. He was handsome, kind, and successful, so why wouldn't she say yes? As sweet and humble as she was, she had grown accustomed to a rather wealthy lifestyle, having been raised in a mansion surrounded by extravagance, so money was quite a big factor in her decision to marry Louis. He was the chief prosecutor at his firm, which, along with the high salary that came with her own profession, was enough to satisfy her. She tried to pretend like money didn't matter, but Louis knew it was important to her. He didn't mind it, he was just content with the fact that someone wanted to be with him.

She moved in with him not long after the proposal, even though her family offered for the two of them to live in the family mansion. Louis hated the idea, he thought it was unnecessary to live in a mansion with Natasha's entire family and their staff of maids and butlers. He preferred to live in his modest home with her and her alone. It wasn't that Louis didn't like Natasha's family, though. In fact, he had never even met them. He wasn't comfortable with the thought of living with a family he had never met, even though they were going to be his family soon enough. Natasha was constantly trying to convince him that he would love the family mansion, but Louis was never one for flash or extravagance. He knew he wouldn't belong in a family far more successful than he was. Natasha's father made millions each year as a chief executive officer of a major inventing company, and her mother was a well-respected neurosurgeon. Her sister was currently attending medical school, and her brother...well, Louis wasn't sure what he was doing. From what Louis has heard, Natasha's brother is currently somewhere in Europe. That's all Louis knows about him, he wasn't even sure if her brother would be attending the wedding, which they have yet to set a date for.

"What do you think, Louis?" Natasha tries to grab her fiancé's attention. Louis was spacing, completely uninterested in helping Natasha work out the details of their engagement party. Louis sighs, looking up from his phone to examine the restaurant he was dragged into. Natasha had insisted on having the engagement party at a fancy Italian restaurant, since her parents would be paying for the occasion and had a close personal friendship with the owner. Louis tried not to roll his eyes as he looked around the room full of marble statues, three long tables seemingly able to fit at least thirty people each, a warm lighting that was far too dim for Louis' liking, and walls painted with replicas of famous Renaissance paintings. His eyes shifted to the massive replica of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel, wondering how the hell it was painted up there in the first place. He figured it must've just been some sort of tacky wallpaper instead of an actual painting. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Looks like the city of Florence threw up all over this room," Louis grumbled, crossing his arms. "Don't you think it's a little...much?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, turning to the middle-aged restaurant owner with too much grease in his black hair. "Don't mind him, Gio, he has no taste. This is lovely. When's the closest available day to book this room?"

"Let me check," the owner, Giovanni, flipped through an old calendar book, "I have a spot open three weeks from now."

"That's perfect!" Natasha beams, adjusting her Gucci purse. She turned to Louis, whose eyes were glued to his phone. "Babe, can you put that down for a minute?"

"I'm talking to my associate about a new case, Nat." Louis responds. He sighs, turning his phone off anyway and straightening his collar. "You gonna book this place?"

Natasha nods, turning back to Giovanni. "So, the fifteenth of June at seven o'clock?"

When Natasha and Giovanni went over the details with each other, Louis resumed his conversation with his associate, a twenty-six-year old named Liam. He had informed him that he accepted a case regarding a double homicide. Louis was slightly irritated that Liam hadn't consulted with him before accepting the case, but his excuse was that he knew Louis could handle any case. In the five years that Louis has been a prosecuting attorney, he hasn't lost a single case. He's sent more murderers to prison than he can count, and he was incredibly proud of it.

"There's going to be around seventy guests." Louis hears Natasha say, and he mentally groans. If there were going to be seventy people attending the engagement party, he couldn't even imagine how many guests will be invited to the wedding. 

The car ride home was slightly tense. Natasha was clearly upset, but Louis didn't dare ask why. She crosses her arms, huffing and staring out of the car window.

Louis sighs. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really have to be so rude back there?" She turns to him with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Louis tries to keep his eyes on the road.

"Your eyes were glued to your phone the entire time and you insulted the interior decorating!" She explains loudly.

Louis shrugs. "Well, I honestly didn't like the way it looked. It was way too gaudy for me."

"You just have nothing nice to say about anything, don't you?" She shakes her head. "Unbelievable. This is your engagement party, too. It's _our_ wedding, don't you want to be involved at all? Do you even want to get married? Because it seems like you couldn't care less about anything."

"What are you talking about?!" Louis asked incredulously. "Of course I want to get married! It's just all of the plans, they don't interest me. It doesn't really matter what I think, though. I've told you before, you can have whatever sort of wedding you want." Louis turns into their driveway. "I don't care about any of the plans or annoying little details or how expensive it's all going to be, I just want to get married, Nat. I don't care about how the wedding actually goes."

Natasha doesn't respond, she merely exits the car right as Louis parks, slamming the car door and not bothering to wait for him. Louis sits in the car for another moment, marveling in the few moments of silence he'll have all day.

"Bridezilla." Louis slowly drags out the word, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. He's happy with Natasha most of the time, but they do have their fair share of arguments, many of which have occurred after they became engaged.

Just then, Louis' phone rings rather loudly, startling him. He grabs his phone, seeing his best friend's name flashing on the screen. Louis smiles slightly, pressing the answer button.

"Hey, Niall. What's up?"

"If you answered my texts, you'd know!" His Irish friend exclaimed. "Come to my show at the pub tonight."

Louis and Niall met when they were children at school and have been best friends since then. While Louis chose a more professional and stable career, Niall had decided to fulfill his dreams of being a world-famous musician. He hasn't had his "big break" yet, as he calls it, only performing in pubs. He had begged Louis to let him perform at his wedding and, after a few hours of annoying the hell out of him, Louis agreed to let him play.

"Sounds fun!" Louis grins. Then, he remembers something and groans. "Actually, I can't. I'm having dinner with Natasha's family tonight. Have to meet them some time, huh?"

Niall sighs. "You can't get out of it?"

"Sorry," Louis shakes his head, still sitting in the car while Natasha has been in the house for a while now. "Rather come to your show. I really don't want to go to this dinner."

"Is it at their mansion?"

"Yep," Louis nods, not realizing that Niall can't see him. His phone buzzes, signifying that he received a text. "I don't even know how to dress in front of these people. And what if they hate me?"

"Nah, they won't hate you." Niall responds. 

"What if I hate them?"

"You probably will."

"Niall!"

Louis has to pull his phone away from his ear when he hears Niall's booming laughter. He shakes his head and chuckles, knowing that it wasn't even funny. He loves hearing his friend's infectious laugh, though.

He feels his phone buzz again, and checks to see who it is that keeps texting him. It's Natasha.

_Nat: Still in the car??_

Louis sighs. "Niall? I have to go. Let me know how your show goes."

"Alright, talk to you soon." Niall's still laughing a little. They both hang up, and Louis takes a deep breath. He finally gets out of the car and heads towards the front door, not wanting to deal with his fiancé, who is clearly still in a bad mood.

***

"You need to calm down," Natasha says as Louis tries to tie a tie, failing miserably. Louis is nervous, to say the least. He knows that her family isn't going to like him, and he'd much rather either stay at home or go to Niall's show. Natasha's family is too rich and proper and snobby for Louis, he can already tell they aren't going to get along.

"Sorry, it's just..." Louis' voice trails. He looks at Natasha through the open doorway to the bathroom, who is finishing up her makeup. She's wearing a black dress that give Louis the hint that he should dress formal, as well. He doesn't understand why he had to dress as though he was attending a gala when he was just going to dinner with Natasha's parents. "I'm just a little nervous. Where are we going, by the way?"

"Actually, we're going to the mansion." Natasha smiles widely, fixing her earrings as she walks out of the bathroom. "Barbara's the head cook and she's incredible. I don't know what she's making, but I know it'll be amazing."

"Oh, you've got a head cook?" Louis questions. Then, he mumbles under his breath, "Seems excessive, but alright."

It didn't take long before they both finished getting ready. Louis takes a deep, shaky breath as they drive to the dreaded mansion.

***

The mansion was as disgustingly extravagant as Louis had thought it would be. The front yard itself consisted of well-kept shrubbery and at least five expensive cars parked side by side. Louis couldn't even count the amount of windows that he saw, but he could tell there were at least three floors. The building itself was ivory, with rows of marble columns holding up three balconies from the second floor. He couldn't believe Natasha's family offered for them to live in a place like that, especially since Louis already hated it just from looking at the outside of it.

Sighing as he watched the valet drive his car away, Louis wonders what sort of alternate reality he's fallen into. Natasha tries to smooth the collar of Louis' suit jacket as Louis rings the doorbell. They were greeted by an elderly man wearing a butler's uniform.

"Reggie," Natasha smiles. "It's good to see you!"

The man, Reggie, merely nods. "It's lovely to see you again, Natasha. Please, come in. Your family is waiting."

 _Here we go,_ Louis thought as they walked in. Standing between the double staircases were three people; Natasha's mother, her father, and her sister. Louis immediately fixes his posture and clears his throat as he steps in front of them. 

Natasha grins widely. "Mum, Dad, Bailey!" She went in to hug them as they greeted her with open arms.

"I missed you, darling!" Her mother exclaimed brightly.

"It's very nice to see you again, sweetheart." Her father says in a more polite and formal manner, nodding his head once. Louis can tell he is the snobbiest of the bunch.

"You could've at least called!" Bailey laughs, hugging her sister tightly. 

Once they had caught up, Natasha introduced them to Louis, who was standing awkwardly the entire time.

"Everyone, this is my fiancé, Louis!" She beams, and Louis clears his throat.

He gives them a small wave and a friendly smile. "Hello. It's, um, it's really nice to meet you all."

He leans in and shakes her mother's hand, then her father's, then her sister's. 

"It's nice to meet you, Louis," Natasha's mother smiles warmly. "I'm Maria."

"Lovely to meet you, Maria," Louis nodded politely. 

"John." Her father simply says, keeping a firm grip on Louis' hand, almost too firm.

"And I'm Bailey!" Her sister smiled brightly. "Natasha told us a lot about you."

Louis chuckles. "All good things, I hope."

Bailey and Maria laugh, while John's face remains stoic. 

After their introductions, Maria tells Natasha to show Louis around in the hopes that he would like it enough to reconsider moving in. Louis doubted it, but he was still interested to see the place where Natasha grew up. What he saw was shocking, to say the least.

Ten bedrooms, each with a private bathroom that's nearly bigger than the bedroom. He was shown the indoor pool, which he honestly wouldn't mind taking a swim in someday. The kitchen was bigger than his entire house, with a full staff busily working on their dinner. After he was shown the wine cellar and the ballroom, it was finally time for dinner. Louis was dreading having to sit at the dining table in an uncomfortable silence with Natasha's family. This is going to be a rough few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this chapter is short but it's just the first chapter and the next chapters are going to be much longer. I hope you all are going to like this story!
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
